how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobie Smulders
Jacoba Francisca Maria "Cobie" Smulders (born April 3, 1982) plays Robin Scherbatsky on How I Met Your Mother. She hails from Vancouver, Canada. Her main roles have been on Veritas: The Quest and appearances on other tv shows. Her latest role is Maria Hill in . She is married to actor Taran Killam, with whom she has two children, one named Shaelyn Cado Killam, born on May 16, 2009 And a girl born January 2015 (her name has not been revealed) Early Life Smulders was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, to a Dutch father and an English mother. She was named after her great-aunt, from whom she gained the nickname "Cobie". Smulders worked in modeling, which she later said she "kind of hated", adding that the experience made her hesitant about pursuing acting as a career: "You know you go into these rooms, and I've had the experience of people judging you physically for so long and I was over that. But then it was like, 'Oh no, I have to actually perform. I have to do well, and I have to have a voice, and I have to have thoughts now'". After she quit modeling, she registered at the to study marine biology. During the summer, she took acting classes and decided to pursue her acting career. Career Smulders' first acting role was as a guest in the Showtime science fiction series Jeremiah, and she has appeared in several television series since, including a recurring role in . On the New York stage, she has performed in Love, Loss, and What I Wore from at least June 10 to June 27, 2010. Her first permanent series role was in the short-lived ABC series Veritas: The Quest, and her second was television reporter Robin Scherbatsky on the sitcom How I Met Your Mother which quickly became popular. Joss Whedon has suggested that he considered her for the role of Wonder Woman in his draft of the eponymous film, which did not go into production. Smulders played Maria Hill in Whedon's 2012 film The Avengers and reprises her role in several episodes of the television series and both the Russo brothers' 2014 film and in 2015. Notes and Trivia *Her husband, Taran Killam, plays Gary Blauman on HIMYM. *Cobie appeared on the cover of Maxim magazine December 2010.Cobie Smulders at Maxim.com. Nov-8-2010. Retrieved Dec-9-2010. *She appeared on the cover of Women's health magazine issue of August 2012. https://twitter.com/CobieSmulders/status/231220942888644608/photo/1/large *An ocean lover, Cobie always wanted to be a marine biologist and is a certified SCUBA diver.VIDEO: Cobie Smulders Maxim Photoshoot Nov-2010. Retrieved Dec-9-2010. *Like her character Robin, she was also born in Canada. *Unlike her character Robin, she's terrified of guns. *Appeared as Agent Maria Hill in Joss Whedon's film and is therefore a HIMYM Whedon Alumni. Unlike other cast members belonging to the Alumni, she appeared in a Whedon production AFTER HIMYM, rather than before (she was recommended to Whedon by fellow star Allison Hannigan). External Links * * * *Cobie Smulders at TriviaTribute.com References uk:Кобі Смалдерс de:Cobie Smulders pt:Cobie Smulders Headline text Category:Actors Category:Artwork